


Starts With 'C'

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to while away a plane journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts With 'C'

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'crossword' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Changmin sits next to Yoochun on the plane home, Yunho and Junsu in the row behind them, Jaejoong sacrificed to keep Jihwan-hyung company. The arrangement's a product of careful negotiations, intense discussions of the merits of window vs. aisle, and occasional blackmail-slash-bribery.

An hour and a half off the ground, and Yoochun's trying to do a crossword. In English. Changmin watches, halfway between amused and frustrated as he listens to Yoochun's not-as-quiet-as-he-thinks mutters.

Another half hour and he gives in, leans over, takes the pen from Yoochun's hand and starts filling in words - 'You' in 3 down, 'can't' in 7 across, 'do' in 15 across and 'thiscanyou' in 23 down. Yoochun's indignant gasp and pouty face, followed by an attempt at subtle violence that Changmin dodges easily, are much more entertaining than watching him chew the end of the pen and scribble out his third attempt at 17 across.


End file.
